bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
1999 Mode
1999 Mode is an unlockable mode of gameplay that is more difficult than the "Hard" setting. It can be unlocked by either beating BioShock Infinite for the first time or on consoles by entering the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B cancel, A confirm) while in the game menu. The developers of BioShock warn players that the game will not "feel like BioShock" in this mode. Effects *Reduces the number of player respawn points. *Reduces ammunition. *Enemies inflict greater damage. *Enemies are more accurate (even with their mid-range machine gun). *Enemies recover 100% health when you're revived. *Player has reduced and faster-depleting health. *Respawn cost increases to $100, and the player will be sent back to the main menu if they don't have enough money. *Navigation Arrow is removed completely. *Difficulty cannot be changed during gameplay. *No auto-aim. *Shields take longer to recharge. *Beating the game on this difficulty earns the Achievement/Trophy "Auld Lang Syne". *Silver Eagles are more scarce and are found in smaller quantities. Changes in Development 1999 Mode was originally meant to emulate the feel of older shooter games. Players would have to choose a "class" for Booker, such as Heavy or Long-Ranged, each with its strengths and weaknesses. Players would also have to make permanent choices that would have irreversible consequences — for example, Gears, called Nostrums at the time, would not have been removable or replaceable. This was changed when the Gear limit was shrunk down to four and they became randomized on each playthrough. In the finalized version of the game, 1999 Mode is simply an extra-hard mode with no drastic changes to the core gameplay. Strategy ''BioShock Infinite'' *Conserve your money. **Spend your money carefully, this difficulty makes you lose 100 Silver Eagles if you die. **Safes often contain a larger amount of money so try to gather Lockpicks to unlock them when found. **Use Possession on Vending Machines, it will drop around 10 Silver Eagles. *If the player has the Columbia's Finest DLC, they will be given 500 Silver Eagles and the Gear Extra! Extra! in the The Blue Ribbon of Comstock Center Rooftops, which are both very useful during this mode. *Avoid conflict. **Make sure you don't open fire on civilians, stealing valuables and trespassing restricted areas may trigger them. *Try to find as many Gears and Infusions as possible. **The Gears that provide invulnerability - Nor'easter, Sheltered Life, and Winter Shield - are extremely useful in this mode. *Concur the checkpoints. *Search through everything. With limited resources, it is important to try to scavenge anything you can. Go through anything from trashcans to corpses. **Some items may add health but reduce salts (and vice versa), like cigarettes and alcohol. *Finding a good cover is a crucial part when in combat with many enemies, until you're ready to fight or just as a hiding place. **Return to Sender can be used as a shield for the player and as an ammo magnet. *Try to hit enemy weak spots: Headshots for human enemies and the Siren and aim for the heart when against a Handyman. *It is highly recommended to buy the Possession upgrade: Possession Aid ($50) as it gives you the ability to cause some enemies to commit suicide. Possession is especially useful against a Beast as they can take a great deal of damage to kill. *Don't jump from high platforms, as it will likely cause unnecessary fall damage. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' *Market and High Street have no combat, so the player can safely take their time to gather up on supplies, mainly money, before heading towards the combat-filled department store. *Drinking alcohol will drain the player's EVE, so it's recommended to stay away from them, as Plasmids are very useful (and without upgrades will also drain your EVE) and finding EVE is not that common. **Being trigger happy while searching through containers can cause the player to lose all their EVE, as they may contain several alcohol beverages (this will also make the player drunk). ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' *Try not to draw attention to yourself and take advantage of the stealth gameplay, as Elizabeth is very vulnerable and doesn't have a Shield. *After firing a Tranquilizer Bolt on an enemy, search its body for a chance to get the bolt back. **If you miss, the bolt will usually be intact where you shot it, but not for too long. Gallery unlocked_1999.jpg|''Unlocking 1999 Mode.'' game_over_1999.png|''The "Game Over" screen.'' Behind the Scenes *The mode is an obvious reference to System Shock 2, Irrational Games' first title, which was released in 1999.BioShock Infinite's 1999 Mode will party like it's System Shock 2 on Engadget *'Auld Lang Syne', the achievement unlocked for finishing 1999 Mode, literally means "Old Times' Sake", referring to the mode's throwback to classic shooters. See Also *1998 Mode References es: Modo 1999 de: 1999 Modus Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC